


Day 2 -- Vignette

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 -- Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/10294.html

Remus curled himself tighter inside his cocoon of sheets and blankets and tried not to shiver too violently. It was cold, which meant the Muggle heat had failed overnight. Remus was too cold to venture outside to get his wand and cast a warming spell. Enough heat was caught in the tangled fabric that Remus wouldn't have to rise for a little while yet.

Just as Remus had settled enough to fall back to sleep the covers were pulled back in one corner and the cold air rushed in before it was blocked by a warm body. "Heat should be back on in a bit," Sirius said against the back of Remus' neck, and Remus settled back into his arms with a contented smile.


End file.
